SasuNaru Fairytales
by JordanLea
Summary: Well just as the title says these are sasunaru fairytales. Sasuke's personality is different. Chapter 2 Little Red Riding Hood. BoyXBoy. Yaoi.
1. Sleeping Beauty

In a hidden village, long ago, King Minato Uchiha and his fair Queen wished for a child

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the theme of sleeping beauty. 

In a hidden village, long ago, King Minato and his fair Queen wished for a child. At last a son was born to them, and they named him Naruto.

To honour the baby prince, Minato held a great feast. Shinobi from all lands and their partners - everyone flocked joyfully to the castle.

King Minato welcomed his good friend King Fugaku to the feast. King Fugaku had brought his young son, Sasuke, with him.

The kings agreed that someday Sasuke and Naruto would become fierce rivals, and that they should try and avoid from that ever happening and raise them to be good friends. Minato had shared his thoughts on how Naruto would grow into a strong masculine man, and marry a beautiful princess.

Among the guests at the feast were three good fairies, Sakura, Ino and Hinata. Each of these magic beings wished to bless the infant with a gift.

Waving her hand, Sakura chanted, "My gift shall be the gift of Beauty."

"And mine," said Ino, "shall be the gift of Song."

Hinata's turn was next. But before she could speak, the castle doors flew open.

Lightning flashed. Thunder rumbled. A tiny flame appeared and grew quickly into the form of the evil wizard Orochimaru. His pet snake was curled round his neck and onto his shoulder.

Orochimaru was furious, for he hadn't been invited to the feast. Now he has to take revenge.

"I, too, have a gift for the newborn babe," he sneered. "He shall indeed grow in grace and beauty. But before the sun sets on his sixteenth birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel...and die!"

With a cruel laugh, the evil wizard vanished. Everyone in the room was grief-stricken.

But Hinata still had a gift to give, and she tried to undo Orochimaru's curse. She stuttered to the infant:

"If through this witch's trick

A spindle should your finger prick,

Not in death, but just in sleep

The fateful prophecy you'll keep,

And from this slumber you shall wake

When true love's kiss the spell shall break."

King Minato ordered that every spinning wheel in the Village would be burned.

But he still feared the wizard's curse, so the good fairies hatched a plan.

They would take Naruto to live with them, deep in the woods. There he would be safe from Orochimaru until his sixteenth birthday.

Minato and his Queen agreed. They watched with heavy hearts as the fairies hurried from the castle, carrying the baby prince.

* * *

To guard their secret, the three fairies disguised themselves as peasant women and called Naruto by the name Ruto. The years passed quietly, and Ruto grew into a beautiful young man.

At last the prince reached his sixteenth birthday. Planning a surprise, the fairies sent him out to pick berries. Hinata baked a cake for her, while the others wrote a book for the young prince.

In the middle of the woods, Ruto danced and sang with his animal friends. He told them of his enhancing dream about meeting a tall, handsome stranger and falling in love.

Just after he had told the furry friends this exiting news, a handsome young man came riding by. When he heard Ruto singing, he jumped from his horse and hid in the bushes to watch him. Then he reached out to take his hand.

Ruto was startled. "I didn't mean to frighten you," the young man said, smiling. "But I feel as if we've met before."

"I don't think so," Ruto Said in a quiet voice.

Ruto felt very happy as he and his admirer gazed into each other's eyes. The young man didn't know he was Prince Naruto. And Ruto didn't know he was Prince Sasuke, to whom he had been said that they would become rivals and best friends many years before.

* * *

Back at the cottage; where the fairies had being taking care of Ruto the past 16 years; the fairies gave Ruto his birthday surprises. Then, Ruto told them that he had fallen in love.

"Impossible!" they cried. They told him the truth at last that he was a royal prince, promised at birth to be married to a princess. Now it was time for him to return home.

So poor Ruto was led away, thinking about his handsome stranger.

Orochimaru's snake, perched on the chimney of the cottage, had heard everything. It slithered off to warn Orochimaru that the prince was finally returning to his rightful home.

Orochimaru sped to the castle. There, using his evil, forbidden jutsu's, he lured Naruto to a high tower. In the tiny room, a spinning wheel suddenly appeared.

"Touch the spindle!" hissed Orochimaru. "Touch it, I say!"

Sakura, Ino and Hinata rushed to the rescue, but they were too late. Naruto had touched the sharp spindle and had instantly fallen into a deep sleep. Orochimaru's curse-softened by Hinata's gift.

Now, with a harsh laugh, the evil snake wizard vanished.

The Three wept bitterly. "Poor King Minato and the Queen," said Hinata.

"They'll be heartbroken when they find out," said Sakura.

"They're not going to," said Ino. "We'll put then all to sleep until the prince awakens." So the three fairies flew back and forth, casting genjutsu over everyone in the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, the wizard had captured Sasuke and chained him in his dungeon. "To think," he gloated, "that in the topmost tower of King Minato's castle is the sleeping Prince Naruto, who, as Ruto, won your heart yesterday. He can be awakened only by her true love's kiss-but you'll never find him!" Orochimaru laughed evilly as he went out. Sasuke wasn't one to fall in love that quickly but upon seeing that beautiful man, he couldn't stop his heart fluttering.

Soon after he had gone, the fairies suddenly appeared in the dungeon. They magically freed Prince Sasuke from his chains.

Arming Sasuke with the Sword of Truth, the fairies sent him racing to the castle, to awaken the prince. They had known that Prince Sasuke had feelings towards men from when he was very little, so they decided to let him do the honors of waking Naruto.

The wizard, seeing Sasuke escaping, furiously tried to stop him. He hurled boulders at him, but the brave prince rode on.

When Sasuke reached Naruto's castle, Orochimaru caused a forest of thorns to grow up all around it. Sasuke angrily hacked the thorns aside with his sword.

In a rage, Orochimaru soared to the top of the highest tower. There he changed into a monstrous demon Snake. "Now you shall deal with me, O Prince," he shrieked, "and the Powers of Evil!"

Orochimaru breathed huge waves of poison. Sasuke protected himself through his strong jutsu's.

Thunder cracked! Flames roared around him! The prince fought bravely. Guided by the good fairies, he flung his magic sword straight as an arrow. It buried itself deep in the snake's evil heart, and the beast fell to its death. Orochimaru was no more.

Sasuke raced to the tower where his love lay sleeping. Gently he kissed him. Naruto's eyes slowly opened. He was awake!

Then everyone else awoke, smiling. Minato and his queen were overjoyed to see Naruto again. Fugaku was terrified to find that their Sons were in love. Fugaku was furious and grabbed Prince Sasuke's arm and dragged him away.

Naruto stood there in tears as his true love was pulled away; he ran off outside the castle grounds. King Minato wasn't angry or at all scared. It was just a shock to know about his sons' sexual orientation.

Minato was thinking of his son, and thought that he himself should talk to Fugaku himself. So King Minato ran after Fugaku, and Prince Sasuke.

Minato explained to Fugaku that you cannot interfere with true love so he should learn to except it now, rather then hate his son for the one he loves. Fugaku took a deep breath then let go of Sasuke's arm to let Sasuke run to find Naruto.

Sasuke then found Naruto and brought him back to the Castle where everyone joined in with the newly made feast, made by the three fairy nins.

And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

Sakura, Ino and Hinata just use jutsu's they're not really fairies with magical powers. Just letting you know just in case I decide to do a sequel to this.


	2. Little Red Riding Hood

Once upon a time, there was a young Shinobi who lived in the village hidden in the leave; also known as Konoha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters or the Little Red Riding Hood theme.

Once upon a time, there was a young Shinobi who lived in the village hidden in the leave; also known as Konoha. Whenever, he went out, the boy wore a red riding cloak, so everyone in the village called him Naruto With The Red Hood. His blonde hair was bright against the red cloak so everyone knew who it was when he passed the village people by as he was walking along.

One morning, Naruto With The Red Hood asked his father if he could go to visit grandma Tsunade as it had been awhile since they'd seen each other.

"That's a good idea," his father said. So they packed a nice basket for Naruto With The Red Hood to take to Tsunade.

When the basket was ready, the young boy put on his red cloak and hugged his father goodbye.

"Remember, go straight to Tsunade's house," his father cautioned. "Don't dawdle along the way and please don't talk to strangers! The forest is dangerous."

"Don't worry, daddy," said Naruto With The Red Hood, "I'll be careful."

So off he went on his little journey to his grandmothers. But when Naruto With The Red Hood noticed some lovely flowers in the woods, he forgot her promise to his father. He picked a few, watched the butterflies flit about for a while, listened to the frogs croaking and then picked a few more.

Naruto With The Red Hood was enjoying the warm summer day so much, that he didn't notice a dark shadow approaching out of the forest behind him...

Suddenly, A snake appeared beside him.

"What are you doing out here, little boy?" the snake asked in a voice as friendly as he could muster, and his tongue hissing slightly.

"I'm on my way to see Grandma Tsunade who lives through the forest, near the brook," Naruto With The Red Hood replied.

Then he realized how late he was and quickly excused himself, rushing down the path to his Grandma Tsunade's house.

The Snake, in the meantime, took a shortcut...

The snake, a little out of breathes from slithering, arrived at the Hokage's house and knocked lightly at the door.

"Oh thank goodness dear! Come in come in! I was worried sick that something had happened to you in the forest," said Tsunade thinking that the knock was the young, blonde Naruto.

The Snake let himself in. Poor Tsunade did not have time to say another word, before the snake gobbled her up, and swallowed her whole!

The Snake let out a satisfied burp, and then poked through Tsunade's wardrobe to find a nightgown that he liked. He added a frilly sleeping cap, and for good measure, dabbed some of the 'young looking' Hokage's perfume behind his invisible ears.

A few minutes later, Naruto With The Red Hood knocked on the door. The Snake jumped into bed and pulled the covers over his nose. "Who is it?" he called in a crackly voice.

"It's me, Naruto. Naruto With The Red Hood."

"Oh how lovely! Do come in, my dear," croaked the Snake. The was hardly able to bare the pain the voices he was acting out, but he wouldn't give up, he would have his demonic way and get his meal.

When Naruto With The Red Hood entered the little cottage, he could scarcely recognize Tsunade, he long blonde hair, the pool of blue for eyes, and the gem in the middle of her forehead. All gone.

"Tsunade! Your voice sounds so odd. Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Oh, I just have touch of a cold," squeaked the snake adding a cough at the end to prove the point.

"But Tsunade! Where are your ears?" He asked as he edged closer to the bed.

"What do you mean? They're behind my hair.," replied the snake in disguise.

"But why is your hair black?" Asked Naruto With The Red Hood.

"I dyed it this morning dear, to cover up the grey," replied the wolf.

"But Tsunade your eyes are yellow! And your teeth are so sharp today…" He voiced; voice quivering slightly.

"The better to eat you with, my dear," roared the snake and he leapt out of the bed and began to chase the young boy.

Almost too late, Naruto With The Red Hood realized that the person in the bed was not Tsunade, but a hungry Snake.

He ran across the room and through the door, shouting, "Help! Snake!" as loudly as he could. He was to scared to remember he was a ninja and could use jutsu's.

Another Ninja, who was training nearby with logs, heard his cry and ran towards the cottage as fast as he could.

He grabbed the snake and made him spit out the poor Tsunade who was a bit frazzled by the whole experience, but still in one piece.

Naruto looked up at his and Tsunade's saviour. He had beautiful raven hair and his eye were as dark as the night sky, with the hint of light reflecting off his eyes to create a cresent moon shape.

"Beautiful…" Naruto whispered.

The raven haired ninja looked at the blonde ninja… it was silent until the raven spoke, he bent down and whispered "dobe" in to the blondes ear. Upon hearing this the blonde through a fit and whacked the other ninja with his fist and shouted "TEME!"

After that little dilemma Naruto With The Red Hood looked at Lady Tsunade.

"Oh Tsunade, I was so scared!" Sobbed Naruto With The Red Hood, "I'll never speak to strangers or dawdle in the forest again."

"There, there, child. You've learned an important lesson. Thank goodness you shouted loud enough for this kind Uchiha to hear you!"

The Uchiha knocked out the snake and carried him deep into the forest where he wouldn't bother people any longer.

Naruto With The Red Hood and Tsunade had a nice lunch and a long chat. While Naruto thought of there young savoir that afternoon

This one didn't have much Sasuke in but oh well he got in there a little bit 


End file.
